benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Benny Hill Characters
]] This is a master list for the characters played on "The Benny Hill Show." A * Bippy Albright - female criminal (unseen) mentioned by Big Benny in Villain of the Year * Mr. Arvutis - suitor to Cissy's mother played by Jackie Wright in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music B * Percy Ballcock * Baron Schtuk - music composer who worked with Gavin Blod played by Benny Hill in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * Basher Bates - female criminal mentioned by Big Benny (unseen) in Villain of the Year * Mary Tyler Bathroom - actress who plays Ida A. Jax played by Jenny Lee-Wright in Undercover Sanitary Inspector * Benson * Buster Benson - male criminal with extreme plastic surgery mentioned by Big Benny (unseen) in Villain of the Year * Big Benny * Big Red * Lionel Blane - singer played by Jackie Wright in Great Mysteries with Orson Buggy * Janine Bovine - teacher of Gavin Blod at the Ecole des Merchants Nancy played by Benny Hill in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * Bionic Boy * Gavin Blod * George Blod - manservant to Lord Denby, father of Gavin Blod, played by Benny Hill in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * Celia Braynfeeble - actress who played Trixie the Homeless Lady played by Bella Emburg in A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * Humphrey Bumphrey C * Mariah Carlisle - opera singer played by Lee Gibson who married Gavin Blod in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * Casanova * The Castaway * Charles and Susan * Chalfort St. Giles and Elsie - dance duo played by Benny Hill and Samantha Stevens in Great Mysteries with Orson Buggy * Chirpy Chuckles * Count Macavarni - suitor of Mariah Carlisle played by Henry McGee in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * Fanny and Johnny Craddock * Merwyn Cruddy * Tex Cymball D * Dickie Davies * Kinky Dee - member of "Arsenic & Old Lace" played by Stella Moray in Tex Cymbal: Golden Boy * The Deputy * Pierre de Terre * Dickie Dido * Chubby Dodds * Rudy Doppleganger * Dracula * Maurice Dribble * Freda Drunge - school teacher of Tex Cymbal played by Benny Hillin Tex Cymbal: Golden Boy * The Duo Denal - dance team played by Samantha Stevens and Benny Hill in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music E * Elsie * Elton - member of "Arsenic & Old Lace" played by Henry McGee in Tex Cymbal: Golden Boy * Little Donnie Esmond - member of "Arsenic & Old Lace" played by Don Estelle in Tex Cymbal: Golden Boy F * Marianne Faceful - trombonist played by Stella Moray in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * Chippy Fish * Ivy Fiske - composer of the Amateur Light Orchestra played by Benny Hill in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * Rita Fripp * Fruit Vendor G * Cyril Goody * Gorg & Zola - singer played by Lee Gibson and accompanied by Jackie Wright in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * Emily Grimley * The Grover Family * Old Grey Whistle Tester - soft-spoken music host played by Benny Hill in Tex Cymbal: Golden Boy H * Halitosis Kid * Rolf Harris - semi-recurring impression by Benny Hill in Great Mysteries with Orson Buggy * Harry * The Hitchhiker * The Hungry Bride J * Clyde Jarrow * Elmer Johnson - Cissy's ex-boyfriend (unseen) in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * Peg Leg Johnson - female criminal mentioned by Big Benny (unseen) in Villain of the Year K * Benny Kelly * Hank King - American tour manager for Tex Cymbal played by Benny Hill in Tex Cymbal: Golden Boy L * Lana - Ringmaster of the Performing Men played by Moira Foot in Tex Cymbal: Golden Boy * Gaston LeClerc * Lester - Cissy's butler played by Bob Todd in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * Lonely Boy * Lord Denley - employer of George Blod played by Jackie Wright in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music M * Mahala * Fred Marceau * Zipper Martin * Chow Mein * The Messenger * The Milk Marketing Board * Milligan & Nesbitt - singing act played by Benny Hill and Jackie Wright in Great Mysteries with Orson Buggy * Monty and his Musical Saw - saw act played by Bob Todd in Great Mysteries with Orson Buggy * Eddie Mucks - Cuban biciclist played by Benny Hill in The World of Sports N * The Navel Duo - singing act played by Benny Hill and Henry McGee in Great Mysteries with Orson Buggy 0 * Brusherhead O'Malley - female criminal (unseen) mentioned by Big Benny in Villain of the Year P * Edith Packet * Pam's People - spoof of Pan's People starring Earl Adair, Benny Hill, Jack Wright, Bob Todd and Henry McGee in Great Mysteries with Orson Buggy * Michael Parkinspace - TV host played by Benny Hill in Tex Cymbal: Golden Boy * The Peeping Tom * The Phantom Prowler - cruiseline voyeur played Nicholas Parsons in Cinema: The Vintage Years * Kung Phooie * Hi Pong - secretary to Chow Mein played by Claire Lutter in A Packed Program * Poster Girl * Nyree Dawn Porter - singer with giant skirt played by Lee Gibson in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * Ernie Potts * Arthur Primm - owner of the Denbigh Hall played by Benny Hill in Tex Cymbal: Golden Boy R * Reluctant Bridegroom * Durt Reynolds - actor who played Undercover Sanitary Inspector played by Benny Hill in A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * Robin Hood * Mamood Ramsun * Rembrandt * Roger Rogers S * Saucy Boy * Scarlet Pimple * Fred Scuttle * Sybil Serpent - actress who played Laura Norder played by Louise English in A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * The Shadow * The She-Hulk * Norton Short - Cissy's ex-boyfriend (unseen) in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * The Stamp Collector * The Statue * Super-Teech * The Swinging Bristols - singing act played by Benny Hill and Lee Gibson in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music T * Pierre de Terre * Ginger Thompkins * Two-Ton Tingle - female criminal (unseen) mentioned by Big Benny in Villain of the Year * Ted Tingley * Colonel Llewellyn Todd * Ernie Touch * Mrs. Tredder - unseen neighbor of the Peeping Tom in A Packed Program * Mr. Tredder - angry husband played by Eddie Buchanan in Tex Cymbal: Golden Boy * Tommy Tupper * Emily Turnbull - housemaid to Lord Denby, mother of Gavin Blod, played by Diana Darvey in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * TV Announcer - inebriated TV announcer played by Benny Hill who fumbles through announcements in A Packed Program U * Undercover Sanitary Inspector V * Lance "Jugglar" Vane - juggling act played by Benny Hill in Tex Cymbal: Golden Boy * Ernie Visactemey W * No-Nose Watson - female criminal (unseen) mentioned by Big Benny in Villain of the Year * Wonder-Gran Category:Characters